futbolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luke Shaw
Luke Shaw (Kingston upon Thames, Inglaterra, Reino Unido, 12 de julio de 1995) es un futbolista inglés. Juega de lateral izquierdoy su actual equipo es el Manchester United Football Club de la Premier League de Inglaterra.1 Índice ocultar * 1Biografía * 2Trayectoria ** 2.1Primeros años ** 2.2Southampton *** 2.2.12012/13 *** 2.2.22013/14 ** 2.3Manchester United *** 2.3.12014/15 *** 2.3.22015/16 * 3Selección nacional ** 3.1Participaciones en Copas del Mundo * 4Clubes y estadísticas * 5Palmarés ** 5.1Campeonatos nacionales ** 5.2Campeonatos internacionales ** 5.3Distinciones individuales * 6Referencias * 7Enlaces externos Biografíaeditar Luke Shaw nació en Kingston upon Thames, un municipio inglés al suroeste de Londres. Trayectoriaeditar Primeros añoseditar Cuando tenía ocho años, Shaw realizó unas pruebas para entrar en las categoría inferiores del Chelsea, pero fue rechazado por el conjunto blue. Finalmente entró en la academia del Southampton Football Club, llegando a ser un habitual del segundo equipo del club con tan solo 15 años. En septiembre de 2011 fue convocado por primera vez con el primer equipo para un partido de la Copa de la Liga ante el Preston North End, aunque no llegó a jugar. Despertó el interés de varios grandes clubes de la Premier Leaguecomo Manchester City, Arsenal o Chelsea. Sin embargo, tras el ascenso del Southampton a la máxima categoría del fútbol inglés, el entrenador Nigel Adkins manifestó que Luke Shaw iba a ser una pieza clave para el equipo en el futuro. Southamptoneditar 2012/13editar Debutó con el Southampton el 28 de enero de 2012 ante el Millwall, en un partido de tercera ronda de la FA Cup. Se incorporó al primer equipo junto con Jack Stephens, Calum Chambers y James Ward-Prowse tras el ascenso de los Saints a la Premier League, firmando su primer contrato profesional. Disputó su primer partido como titular en agosto de 2012 en la victoria de su equipo por 4-1 en Capital One Cup frente al Stevenage Football Club. El 10 de noviembre de 2012, Shaw se convirtió en el jugador más joven de la historia del Southampton en ser titular en un partido de Premier ante el Swansea City, que finalizó 1-1. Durante el mercado invernal se especuló con la posible salida de Shaw con destino a Chelsea, Tottenham y sobre todo, Arsenal, debido a otros fichajes anteriores procedentes del Southampton como Theo Walcott o Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain. A pesar de ello, confirmó su continuidad en el club. A lo largo de la temporada fue asentándose en el equipo, tanto con Nigel Adkins como con Mauricio Pochettino.2 Finalizó su primera temporada disputando un total de 28 encuentros, 25 de ellos en liga. 2013/14editar El 12 de julio de 2013, día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, amplió su contrato con el Southampton cinco años más.3 Anotó un tanto en la victoria de su equipo por 0-8 ante el Palamós durante la pretemporada.4 Fue clave en el primer partido de la temporada 2013/14 al ser derribado dentro del área por Youssouf Mulumbu en el minuto 89, lo que supuso un penalti que fue transformado posteriormente por Rickie Lambert, dando la victoria al Southampton por 0-1 frente al West Bromwich Albion. A comienzos de 2014 volvieron a dispararse los rumores de venta de varios jugadores del Southampton tras la dimisión del presidente Nicola Cortesede, principal valedor de Pochettino, por discrepancias con la propietaria Katharina Liebherrfinal.5 Sin embargo, la continuidad del técnico argentino frenó la salida de las estrellas del equipo, que concluyó la temporada en octavo lugar, el mejor puesto del conjunto de Hampshire hasta ese momento. Shaw, junto a su compañero Adam Lallana, fue incluido en el PFA Team of the Year.6 Manchester Unitededitar 2014/15editar El 27 de junio de 2014, el Manchester United hizo oficial el fichaje de Shaw a cambio de 31'5 millones de libras (37 millones de euros), cifra récord para un adolescente.789 Su primer partido con el United fue un encuentro de pretemporada en el que su equipo venció por 7-0 a Los Angeles Galaxy. Poco antes del comienzo de la temporada, sufrió una lesión en los isquiotibiales que le mantuvo un mes de baja. Debutó en partido oficial con los Red Devils el 27 de septiembre de 2014 en Old Trafford ante el West Ham United, que se saldó con victoria para los locales por 2-1. 2015/16editar Con el inicio de la nueva temporada, Shaw cambió su dorsal del 3 al 23, que ya había llevado en su etapa en el Southampton. Fue titular en todos los partidos que había disputado tras el comienzo de campaña, hasta que el 15 de septiembre de 2015, en el primer partido de Liga de Campeones ante el PSV Eindhoven, sufrió una una fractura de tibia y peronédespués de una dura entrada de Héctor Moreno.10 La lesión le mantuvo alejado de los terrenos de juego para el resto de la temporada. Selección nacionaleditar Fue internacional con las categorías inferiores de la selección de Inglaterra en diecinueve ocasiones. Jugó su primer partido con la sub-16 ante Eslovenia en febrero de 2011. Su debut con la absoluta se produjo el 5 de marzo de 2014 en Wembley ante Dinamarca en un partido amistoso. Entró al terreno de juego sustituyendo a Ashley Cole en el descanso. En mayo, Shaw fue incluido por el seleccionador Roy Hodgson en la lista final de 23 jugadores que representaron a Inglaterra en la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2014, celebrada en Brasil. Participaciones en Copas del Mundoeditar Clubes y estadísticaseditar Palmaréseditar Campeonatos nacionaleseditar Campeonatos internacionaleseditar Distinciones individualeseditar Referenciaseditar # Volver arriba↑ Manchester United Football Club, ed. (2014). «Ficha de Luke Shaw» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Mundo Deportivo, ed. (2013). «Luke Shaw: La 'bala' de Pochettino en la banda izquierda». Consultado el 19 de enero de 2014. # Volver arriba↑ Daily Mail, ed. (2013). «Chelsea target Shaw signs five-year extension at Southampton» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Goal, ed. (2013). «Do Prado hat-trick seals easy Saints win» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ BBC, ed. (2014). «Southampton: Mauricio Pochettino to stay as manager» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Sky Sports, ed. (2014). «PFA unveils Team of the Year» (en inglés). Consultado el 19 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Manchester United Football Club, ed. (2014). «Luke Shaw signs for United» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Marca, ed. (2014). «Shaw, al United; y Lallana, al Liverpool». Consultado el 18 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ Daily Mail, ed. (2014). «Luke Shaw set to become world's most expensive teenager» (en inglés). Consultado el 18 de mayo de 2015. # Volver arriba↑ El País, ed. (2014). «Héctor Moreno fractura la tibia y el peroné a Luke Shaw». Consultado el 22 de septiembre de 2015. Enlaces externoseditar * Luke Shaw en Twitter * Palmarés de Luke Shaw en Ceroacero Categorías: * Nacidos en 1995 * Hombres * Futbolistas del Southampton Football Club * Futbolistas del Manchester United Football Club * Futbolistas de Inglaterra * Futbolistas de la selección de fútbol de Inglaterra en los años 2010 * Futbolistas de Inglaterra en la Copa Mundial de 2014 Menú de navegación * No has accedido * Discusión * Contribuciones * Crear una cuenta * Acceder * Artículo * Discusión * Leer * Editar * Ver historial * Portada * Portal de la comunidad * Actualidad * Cambios recientes * Páginas nuevas * Página aleatoria * Ayuda * Donaciones * Notificar un error Imprimir/exportar * Crear un libro * Descargar como PDF * Versión para imprimir En otros proyectos * Wikimedia Commons Herramientas * Lo que enlaza aquí * Cambios en enlazadas * Subir archivo * Páginas especiales * Enlace permanente * Información de la página * Elemento de Wikidata * Citar esta página En otros idiomas * العربية * Deutsch * English * Français * Bahasa Indonesia * Bahasa Melayu * Português * Русский * 中文 Editar enlaces * Se editó esta página por última vez el 22 may 2018 a las 08:51. * El texto está disponible bajo la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0; pueden aplicarse cláusulas adicionales. Al usar este sitio, usted acepta nuestros términos de uso y nuestra política de privacidad. Wikipedia® es una marca registrada de la Fundación Wikimedia, Inc., una organización sin ánimo de lucro. * Normativa de privacidad * Acerca de Wikipedia * Limitación de responsabilidad * Desarrolladores * Declaración de cookies * Versión para móviles *